Maybe, Maybe NOT
by princesspink1001
Summary: Gabriella and Troy dated in middle school but Troy cheated on her and she dumped him. Hate each other ever since. in 11th grade at Albuquerque East High School. Trailer inside!
1. TRAILER!

Bottom of Form

Troy and Gabriella have known each other since 2nd grade. They were really good friends and 6-8 grades they dated then Troy cheated on Gabriella. They're in 11th grade. Gabriella and Troy are both very popular. Everyone thinks they should go out; but they hate each other. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason, Troy are all friends except for Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella has either a sleepover or a party every week. Everyone at school wants to be friends with Gabriella and go to her parties and sleepovers.

Troy and Gabriella live in different subdivisions. Gabriella ends up moving right next-door cause she needs a bigger house. Gabriella has the money, the cars, the family, and the friends etc. Troy has everything that Gabriella has but feels like he is missing something but doesn't know what it is. Gabriella is the school's captain of Cheer leading, Tumbling, Horseback-riding, Dance, Track, and the Volleyball team. Outside of school, Gabriella, does/competes in Tumbling, Cheer leading, Horseback-riding, Dance, Select Soccer, models part time, Wake boards, and Volleyball. She invites both the school and outside of school's teams over and they parties. Gabriella has an AMAZING house but she wanted to build a better house so her family decided to build it next to Troy's house and doesn't tell Gabriella. The neighborhood that she lived in was only rated at 25 million and she moved into Troy's neighborhood ranking at about 40 million dollars. The house that her family built is ranked at the most expensive house in the subdivision ranking at 55 million. Gabriella gets everything she wants (if you have read the Clique books then her life is like Massie's life). Gabriella has 26 Spruce Meadows champion two Andalusian, four Gypsy Vanners, three Dutch Warmblood, three Hanoverian, six Holsteiners, two Oldenburg, three Thoroughbred, Canadian Warmblood, Czech Warmblood and Trakhner (pictures on account page). Gabriella owns all twenty-six of the horses and her sisters are part owner. She has 5 houses in her yard that has her indoor sauna/pool building, Gymnastics/Cheer/Tumbling building, Barn, an indoor arena, Trapeze building, she has an outdoor Volleyball court, and an outdoor pool. Her house is built by an amazing crystal clear blue lake. She has a zip-line to go to her lake and has a "party boat". How does she get to and from where she needs to go? She has a underground transporter (think Polar Express for the elves when they have to meet at the tree place) She has her own magazine thanks to her mother and the magazine she designs at her house and sends it to the company and they finalize everything, print everything, and send it to the stands. Gabriella's mother and Troy's mother are best friends. Gabriella has jet black Convertible Porsche, Lamborghini, Ferrari, Bugatti Veyron, Lexus GS470, Escalade limo, Corvette, Viper, Jaguar, McLaren F1, 2004 Saleen S7, Koenigsegg CCR, and for her 17th birthday she is planning on getting SSC Ultimate Aero TT (pictures on account page).

Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and an 8 other friends are 'regulars' who basically mean that they are always invited to both the sleepovers and parties. Before and after school Gabriella, the leader of her clique, typically go to the mall nearly every day either that or they go to Gabriella's house and hang out. Gabriella has a maid, a servant, and a private driver for both her plane and car. Her friends basically 'live' at Gabriella's house (who wouldn't want to??) and do everything together. Troy basically thinks that Gabriella is WAY to spoiled mainly because she has 11 cars soon to be 12. Troy and his friends usually are at his house playing basketball, which is outside, and when the girls come home from school they either go to the sauna, trapeze, or they ride their horses. Gabriella didn't know who her neighbors were but she was assuming that they was a guy and that was her age so she thought that it would be fun to put her Horse barn, Sauna/Indoor pool, Gymnastics/Cheer/Tumbling, and her indoor arena next to his house so that he would start to stare. She purposely put her trapeze net on the opposite side because she didn't want him to stare at her there. The story takes place 2 weeks before she must move. Her friends that she does everything with are Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Kristian, Krysten, Kiley, Kassidy, and Sidney.

Names:

Age/names/hair color/eye color/hair length/hair style (curly, wavy, straight)

Montez family:

17 Gabriella Abigail Montez/dark brown/chocolate brown/mid length/wavy  
15 Stella Aubree Montez/dark brown/ chocolate brown/ shoulder length/curly  
11 Kendall Amberlynn Montez/dark brown/chocolate brown/shoulder length/mix of wavy and curly  
9 Kylie Audrina Montez/dark brown/chocolate brown/shoulder length/mix of wavy and curly

Bolton family:

17 Troy Michael Bolton/light brown/Swiss blue topaz/surfer cut/regular  
15 Whitney Skye Bolton/Lauren Conrad blond (with Brittany Snow's color highlights)/blue topaz/shoulder length/straight  
11 Dylan Cameron Bolton/brown/dark London blue topaz/surfer cut/ regular length

Top of Form


	2. Perfect Day not

**A/N: this is my first series and the first chapter. Enjoy!!**

**Saturday October 15, 2008 10:30**

**-Gabriella's room-(Gabriella's POV)**

I woke up to 'Don't stop the music' by Rhianna knowing that it would get me in a very good mood considering how late I was up last night talking to my friends in a chat room. I washed my face with the soothing mint Sothy's absorbent mask and finishing with the light blue toner giving my face the perfect complexion. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower and having the sweet smell of 'creme D coco' shampoo and conditioner and having 'Victoria Secrets Love Spell' body wash. Just putting some curl creme, Thickening Spray, and a little bit of extra strength holding spray I was perfect and ready to go, all I needed was clothes. I was in the mood for some Hollister Capri's and a blue and white layering top from American Eagle finishing with some 'angel' perfume. Just perfect. Perfect day. Perfect songs. Perfect everything.

**-downstairs living room-(No One's POV)**

I gracefully walked down the stairs and looked for my mom cutting up some lychee"Mom?"

"yes hun"she said happily

"when are we moving to the new house?" I questioned her knowing that I was completely excited for my new home.

"two weeks why?"

"cause I need to get a moving outfit" I said in a 'duh' tone

" oh I see and lemme guess your taking the girls?" she said knowing that she was right.

"yep. So can I have the credit card?"

"nope sorry hunny"

"WHAT!! THIS IS GOING TO BE A FASHON SUICIDE WHEN I MOVE!!"

"take your father's credit card hun and besides I'm going to buy things for the new house"

"o ok can you get the Escalade limo and Max ready?"

"yep I'll page him"

"thanks mom. Love ya. Where's daddy?"

"love you two and he is in the den with one of his friends"

**-Daddy's den-(Gabriella's POV)**

"Daddy?" I said sweetly knowing that I'm a huge daddy's girl he would give me anything.

"yes sweetheart" he said knowing that his daughter only uses that sweet voice when she wants something

"can I borrow your credit card?" I begged

"Why?"

"I need to get a new outfit" she walks over to her dad and gives him the puppy dog pout

"fine but wheres your money?" he questioned and I just remembered that I used it to buy a new riding outfit.

"daddy don't you remember that competition where I got first on Double Trouble?"

"yes I do you just never gave me the receipt when you bought the clothes and have you taken care of your horses yet?"

"daddy there at a Show Jumper's clinic in Canada with Beezie Madden"

"why are they there?" wow I could have sworn I already explained this to him when we took them there.

"she is a Spruce Meadow's champion, I know her she offered me to teach the horses to be really good jumpers, and therefor they have been there for the past week and aren't coming back until the house is built"

"oh well here you go princess"

"Thanks daddy, DAD WHY IS _HE_ HERE??"

"calm down who?"

"_him" _I stand there and point to Troy

"we are watching basketball replays"

"oh ok" I turn to Troy" You better not go in my room or else and you don't want to know what the or else is "

I stood there glaring at his eyes until I saw fear in his eyes and he said" chill I won't"

"so daddy" I whisper in his ear" whats the pin number?"

" you know what it is 3645"

" oh ya. Thank you. I love you" I said sweetly and still glaring at Troy

"your welcome. Love you too"

**In the Elevator-(Gabriella's POV)**

I skipped to the elevator and got in and waiting to call the girls to find out if they want to come shopping even though I already know the answer, Its always nice to ask so ya I wanna be nice to everyone except for Troy.

"come on answer Shar" I had to call them and as you could tell I didn't have a very good patients or at least not now.

"hello" I finally heard the perky blond say

" Hey Shar lemme three-way the girls on the phone" it was only a matter of seconds then they all answered" Is everyone on the phone?"

all I heard is a bunch of people saying yeahs and yeps and followed by me saying"Okay girls I have a very important question to ask you?" I gave them a pause and continued talking" Do you wanna help me move into my new house in two weeks?"

loud groans and moans telling me that they don't want to help me I can't do all of this by my self so I NEEDED help" I'll let you guys use my cars from Thursday to Tuesday but you have to help and you guys can sleepover for the weekend?"

again with the loudness only this time it was 'OMG YESSSSS' "ok then but first I have to teach you about my cars cause if they get damage in ANY way your paying for them and do you wanna go shopping?"

all at once they said" YESSSSSSSSS"

" ok well be ready in twenty taking the limo K?"

"alright" they managed to all say at once and we hung up.

**Kitchen-(Gabriella's POV...again)**

"mom is Max ready" I questioned her

"yes. Be careful and tell the girls I said Hi"

"K. there gonna help me move" I said hoping that my mom wouldn't mind that they would be staying the weekend" and they are going to stay the weekend"

"alright sounds good to me" she said" call me if you need me"

"ok mom love, where's the dry erase boards?"

"here you go"

"thanks love"

"love"

I casually go out of the house just wondering how amazing the new house would be like... Oh I cannot wait to move. I saw Max waiting for me in the limo and he stepped out."Hey Max you ready to go?"

"yes miss. Gabriella" he said politely

"great lets go then"

"so where to?"

"the girls houses...GPS needed?"

"already done miss"

"alright lets go then"

"here is the order Miley, Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay, Sidney, Kiley, Kassidy, Courtney, Kristian, and then Krystan. Good with you?"

"perfect"

**A/N:**

**so this was the first chapter. **

**-what are they gonna do later that day?**

**-will Gabriella and Troy EVER get along?**

**-where are they going after they pick up the girls?**

**REVIEW**

**5 minimum**

**7 in total**

**hugs&kisses**

**-Gryfon-**


	3. Your Cruel

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

I don't own anything only ideas. I'm not that rich to own HSM. ;)

**Gabriella's limo(Gabriella's POV)**

this is taking forever I thought to my self relaxing in the limo laying across the seats and then it came in a sudden jerk of the car stopping and Max(limo driver) yelling for Kelsi.

**In the limo 11:18**

"alright as you know I am letting you use my cars" I started as they were patiently listening to what I was going to say next" there are a few rules... First we are going to draw for the keys in this hat and no peeking and you get watch ya get and please don't throw a fit I have amazing cars don't get mad.

"Porsche" Kassidy said happily that she got the car she wanted

"McLaren F1" Kiley said.

"Ferrari" Kelsi stated

"Koenigsegg CCR" Miley said loving that she got what she really wanted.

"Lamborghini" Sidney said saying that is was her dream car and she has always wanted it and now she has the opportunity to drive it she was ecstatic.

"Jaguar" Kristian said

"Lexus GS 470" Krysten said she loved riding in that SUV she was happy.

"Viper" Courtney spoke

"Bugatti Veyron" Sharpay said knowing that was my 'baby' so she had better take extra careful and that car was over a million. So ya she _**NEEDS**_ to be careful.

"and I guess I will be taking the Corvette and is everyone happy?" I questioned to see if they were paying attention when I said that they can't throw a fit.

All I heard was yelling so I guess they were as you could say really happy which is perfect cause now I don't have to listen to them complain.

"good"

"Miss Gabriella we are at the house"

"thanks Max... everyone out of the limo and follow me please" I went out first and waited on everyone else to come" OK follow me to the house, indoor pool, Barn, Gym or the trapeze?"

"indoor pool" everyone said in a 'duh' tone.

"ok follow me" I walked to where the pool was" here it is"

I saw them looking absolutely dumbfounded " OH...MY...GOD" there mouths just gaped open as if they were staring at a really hot guy.

"thanks... Designed by me" I said taking credit for my design of my house.

"SERIOUSLY" again they stood there dumbfounded shocked that I could ever do something like that.

"yep I designed the gym, barn, trapeze, and parts of the house, indoor pool, and sauna"

"amazing Gabi" they complemented me

"thanks now where?" I questioned

"Gym" they said quickly

"ok personally this was my favorite one to design. Hints the windows. Because apparently my parents said that there was a guy that was my age that lived right next door to me" I explained

"clever" they all said

"i know" I said admiring how smart I was

"Gabi why is the ground dug up in a square pattern?" Courtney asked

"its like the thing in the 'Polar Express' the transporter which is basically a mini underground train" I explained

"oh love it" I heard Courtney say

"yeah I wasn't going to walk outside when its raining because something needed to be done"

"I wouldn't blame you" I managed to hear Sidney say.

"ya so what now trapeze, house or barn?" I asked

"trapeze"

"ok here we are" I presented the trapeze that was being worked on.

"AWESOME" thats all I heard mainly because they yelled it at me.

"yeah do you know how to trapeze?"

there was a mix of yeses and No's

"ok well anyone who doesn't know how then I will teach you.

"yeah" they yelled...again

"ok barn or house?"

"barn. The house would be longer" I heard Sharpay say

"alright" I lead them to the three barns that were being set up for my horses and the horses are in Canada.

"ok so here is the fabulous barn" I emphasized on the 'fabulous'

"OMG can I board my horse here?" Miley questioned

"sure I have 24 stalls and all I really need is 14"

"thanks"

"your welcome. Follow me to the indoor and outdoor arena" I walked through the 24 stalls and into the place right by it which was the indoor and outdoor arena" Tad a!"

"lovely" I mainly heard Sharpay say

"agreed" Miley was the only one who said that

"ok and now do you want to see the house?"

"DUH!!" I heard the girls say all at once in again a 'duh' tone

"alright follow me" I walked and showed the house to them all the levels and such

the girls were applauding me for my work on the house followed by some yelling.

"thank-you, thank-you, your to kind." I said over exaggerating

--

**-Troy's room(Troy's POV)-**

I had the guys over and we were watching some movie and I paused it to get more popcorn and when I came back all I saw was the guys were up off the couch talking about the clapping and such.

"Troy do you know what that clapping is coming from?" Chad asked me taking the popcorn away from me

"outside I guess" I really didn't care much about the clapping all I know is that there was clapping coming from outside. To be honest that was the last thing on my mind all I was thinking about was one word and its my second favorite sport aside from basketball. GIRLS. Every guy should love that sport right I mean who doesn't like that

"what is it? Can we see?" Chad questioned knowing his stupidity of the random questions.

"look out the window" wow answering Chad's dumb questions make dumb people feel very smart.

"ok...DAMN those girls are HOT" I honestly jumped over the couch when Chad said that" DAMN thats a nice limo"

"ok lemme see" I shoved Chad out of the way I mean after all that is my room"DAMN" well I defiantly agree with Chad those chicks were extremely hot like no other girls I have EVER seen.

"ya..." within like 2 seconds" SHIT there leaving" well Chad seemed a little bit upset.

"well nice while it lasted" I commented after all those girls were hot.

--

**-At the new house(Gabriella's POV)-**

"mall time?" I heard Sharpay ask practically begging.

"yes Shar mall time" I think I granted her wish for today she is always dying to go shopping

again they tend to yell a lot but now there saying yea.

"alright lets go" I ordered and everyone followed Gabi and everyone was In the limo by that point.

"Gab I'm bored" I heard Sidney say she gets pretty bored pretty easily.

"yeah lets play a game" I heard Kiley contribute to the conversation

"ok what game?"I asked

"idk...truth or dare?" Kassidy said

"alright...who wants to start?"I asked

"I will...Shar truth or dare" Taylor asked

"truth" she responded quickly

"ok...who do you like?" she questioned

"Tay thats not a truth question" she said

"ya it is cause u have to tell the truth"

"ok well Zeke" she said truthfully

"awe" the whole girls said at once

"ya...so Gab Truth or Dare" Sharpay said giving me a evil glare in other words she has a really good question for truth usually.

"ok...dare" I said confidently

"perfect...I dare you to dress SUPER sexy and see what your ex will do for 2 months"

I sat there shocked that she would ever do that to me. I should have known that she always comes up with evil dares. Well I was dumb for doing dare although doing that it might be fun.

"WHAT!! ex as in Troy??" I questioned her praying that it wouldn't be him.

"ya" she said smiling

**ok so second chapter is done yey!!.**

**seriously guys review **

**Sorry the second chappy took FOREVER there are good reasons**

**my dad is being a jerk and I haven't seen him in 10 weeks so I have only seen him 2 times this year.**

**I'm going to the Indy 500 and I'm beyond excited cause I get to miss Friday.**

**My school year is winding down(thank god!!) and I'm going to miss my crush mainly because he is in 8th grade and I'm In 7th it sucks a lot. But my neighbor is really good friends with him so I'll hopefully see him over the summer.**

**So thats really all thats going on with my life and my life sucks.**

**New schedule starting June 12-29**

**12th ballet 1-3:30, 13th jazz and tap11-4**

**16th jazz and tap 11-4, 19th ballet 1-3:30**

**21st dress rehearsals **

**22nd recital**

**23-28 church camp**

**so thats my busy schedule **

**.:now a sneak peek at the next chapter:.**

" so you picked dare not my choice yours"

"your mean...my turn"

"but thats not fare...I hate him"


	4. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM I'm not that rich and last time I checked Kenny Ortega does

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM I'm not that rich and last time I checked Kenny Ortega does.

Previously on Maybe, Maybe Not:

"WHAT!! ex as in Troy??" I questioned her praying that it wouldn't be him.

"ya" she said smiling

**Without further ado the 3****rd**** chapter!!**

Sharpay's POV

Wow I cannot believe what I did. I dared Gabriella, _**the **_head cheerleader, tumbler, horseback rider, dancer, track, and volleyball leader, THEIR team leader! I either have a feeling this is gonna be one interesting two months or Bolton Is gonna be driven insane. I mean after all he is the head of the basketball team, East High's golden boy and not to mention probably one of the most popular students in Albuquerque, asides from Gabriella. What Bolton wants, Bolton gets but there is three thing that Gabriella is ALWAYS gonna be superior about, her lifestyle, her fashion sense, and of course her successful magazine articles from fashion to sports. Shoot she is in there more then Bolton is. Gabriella's always known as the IT girl, you know she gets everything she wants, everyone loves her, everyone wants to be her, and of course her favorite, she has nearly EVERY guy in Albuquerque falling at her footsteps. This is going to be interesting, but I have a good feeling that this will be fun.

**Gabriella's POV**

Sharpay, Sharpay, Sharpay what am I going to do with this girl. I swear she either wants to kill me or just to torture Bolton. And by how much I know her, my best guess is probably torturing Bolton. Everyone knows this even me. What Bolton wants, is what Bolton gets. The one thing I have noticed with Bolton is that he doesn't really get new cars or fun stuff like me. Shoot I have 11 cars and 28 horses and those are all mine, not my parents, my sisters, mine. Sure I didn't pay for it but my dad gives it to me for every accomplishment after I turned 16. This leads to one thing, and it's my gift from me to Sharpay and that is REVENGE. I must say, at school I am known for five things, my fashion sense, my stuff, my revenge plots, my well-accomplished magazine, and of course having ever guy in Albuquerque East and West falling for me in a blink of an eye.

"Sharpay Nicole Evans….. I CANNOT believe you dared me to do that," I said angrily.

"Well Gabriella Abigail Montez. Just so I can remind you. YOU said dare not me so don't be yelling at me like it's my fault." She said in reasoning me.

"But still everyone in East and West high, they all know that I really hate him. If I start letting him off the hook who knows what is going to happen next." I said proving my point.

"So just do it and Make it personal. That used to be your motto was it not. So what, I dared you to dress sexy in front of your ex. You picked dare not me." She said, she knows that those two saying are my motto cause it is so true about my life.

"But this isn't fair… I HATE HIM. You know that, I know that, everyone in the limo knows that, shoot I'd be surprised if the whole world doesn't already know that I hate him." I said

"You chose it not me," she said

"UGHHHH!! You know that you're really mean…. My turn… Who shall my victim be? Kassidy?"

"Dare" she said. She must be feeling really brave.

"Ok. I dare you to choreograph a full routine and we are going to be performing it at the basketball half-time show. And we have to do a partner routine with the basketball players. Think you can do that?" I questioned

"You know that I will and do a great job of it, Pick your partners by Monday and if you don't I pick the partners for you" she said

"MALL!!" I heard Sidney scream.

"YAY!!" everyone screamed

"Alright everyone out and let the store be ready for us. Ha like they ever are so lets go." I directed everyone out and to the shops.

**At the mall (Gabriella's POV)**

We shopped and shopped and shopped and finally we got to this one store and not to mention it's our favorite store. Hollister.

" Ok so I'm here to by some really cute, sexy clothes so just pick out stuff and I wear a size 0 in pants and a small in shirts" I said to the store helpers.

"How about these" the four store helpers asked

"Great I'll buy it all" I said

"Girls?" I called out to see where they were

"Were over here?" they all shouted and surprisingly they were in the far corner on the opposite side of the store, talking. Hum that makes me wonder what they are talking about.

**With the girls on the opposite side of the store (no one's POV)**

"Ok so we have it right?" Sharpay asked?

"Ya we are going to text Mrs. Montez and tell her that we think Gabriella and Troy should have a photo shoot on like Saturday, They get published in their magazine and the whole world will see the pictures and be fascinated." Taylor said reminding all of the girls about the plan.

"Right now make sure we don't tell Gabi she will be so pisted if she found out what the plan was." Sharpay said.

"And I guess I can text her" Kiley said.

"Great and now…" Sharpay was interrupted by Gabi calling for them.

**Back with Gabriella (Gabriella's POV)**

"There you guys were I was looking for you," I said curiously.

"Ya well we were discussing what to get you for your birthday" Sharpay covered the girls on their plan.

" Ok well anyways I bought literally almost everything in the store and the bags are almost ready, and I was thinking that we should drop everything off and then shop some more ok?" I asked

"Good with us" they all said.

"Cool so lets go" I said getting my 10 bags and going out to the limo and putting hot pink tape on all of my bags so I didn't get them confused with mine and same with the other girls we all did the same thing.

"Is everyone ready to shop more?" I asked

"Ya so lets go to Ruehl, Pac Sun, A&F, BCBG, bebe, forever 21, guess, and Marciano."

**Back in the limo (Sharpay's POV)**

"Ok so the final total of bags everyone had was, Gabriella 55, Me 50, Taylor 40, Kelsi 38, Sidney 54, Kiley 49, Kassidy 54, Miley 54, Kristian 43, Krysten 30, and Courtney had 46. And the winner for most bags is Gabriella like always." I said

"Thanks and since it is like 9 do you want to sleep over at my house?" Gabriella asked

"Love to" everyone said including me.

" Great and I guess we can go by everyone's house to get clothes and drop off bags."

**10:15 they got back and are at Gabriella's house (Gabriella's POV)**

"Hey mom" we all said in unison this is like their second parents to them and they really don't care

"Hey girls" my mom said

"were home and where is dad?" I asked

"same place he was in the morning" she answered

"k" I said and turned to my friends "You guys are more then welcome to go in the kitchen or I guess up to my room" I told them "and I will be up in a little bit"

"alright" they all said in sinque

With that done I went down to my dad's den to of course find my father, Troy, Troy's dad, Zeke, and Chad all in my father's den watching basketball.

"daddy?" I called for him

"down here princess" he said

"here is your credit card and here are the recipts" I said handing him both the credit cards and the recipts.

"thank-you sweetie" he said "holy crap how much did you spend?" he questioned

"I don't know you know I don't look at price tags" I said and I noticed that Troy said something to his buddies like 'oh she's gonna get it' or like 'she's in trouble'

"ok was it at least less the 25 thousand?"

"I don't know maybe"

"alright well that doesn't matter and anyways go to bed you look tired"

"ok and the girls are over all 10 of us are upstairs"

" alright well just get a good night sleep tonight"

"ok, night daddy, love you" I said

"night Gabi and love you to and send the girls my love ok?" he asked

"I will" and with that I went to the stairs and went upstairs

"mom where is Kendall, Kylie, and Stella?" I asked my mom

"Stella has Whitney over and Kendall and Kylie are sleeping over at a friend's house"

"ok" I said and took all my shopping bags upstairs

**ok so that's the end of chapter 3**

**Review!**


	5. Low

Hey sorry for the EXTREMELY! long wait I have had a bad case of writer's block and I finally found a way to unblock the writer's block. The story now takes place a week after she moved and everything is moved in and its on a Saturday and her sister Stella has Whitney over at her house, The whole Montez family and Whitney does everything Gabi does(Cheerleading, Tumbling, Horseback riding, Dance, Track, Volleyball. Soccer, and Wakeboarding). Anyways on with the story.

**Gabriella's POV (in the house)**

I walked into my room trying to find my spandex and my pink soffe's, after finally finding them and getting the tie-dye sports bra I made last week out of boredom and putting them on and running down stairs

"going to the gym anyone wanna join me" I asked my sisters and her friend.

"ok" they all yelled

"then what are you waiting for go get changed" I ushered my sisters to the stairs.

"Whitney do you need me to drive you, so you can go get changed?"

"no my house is next door. I'll be back in 5" she said running out the front door and I walked over to the door to watch her hop over the fence. And might I add, that girl is strong.

**Whitney's POV(running to her house)**

alright I have to run up to my room and find my stuff, avoid my brothers as much as possible. "Hey Its me I'm just changing so I can go work out" I yelled while I opened the front door and ran upstairs to only be stopped by my oldest brother.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked

"going to the gym to practice" I said getting around him

"practice what?" he said following my speed walking to my room

"Cheer and Gymnastics" I said as I walked into my room and closed and locked the door and changed into turquoise spandex and soffe's and grabbing my tie-dye sports bra that I made with Stella and her sisters and my pink cut off, knotted ACA T-shirt.(its the shirt where you make horizontal cuts along the seam up to the sleeve then you cut the side seam she did that to both of the sides on her T-shirt so it is a tighter fit and then cut off the sleeves) and then I grabbed a hoddie and went out of my room only to find my annoying older brother

"whose house are you going to, to practice this"

"Stella's now back off" I said and ran down the stairs and out the door and I hopped over the fence and ran over to the gym doors and I was welcomed into the gym atmosphere by the trophies and metals and I walked into the gym area and found Stella and her sisters.

**Gabriella's POV(in the gym)**

"Great your back, now we can go ahead and start stretching, spread out" I said as everyone spread out and copied me "slide into your right split and If your flat(meaning all the way down) lean forward hold it" I turned on the radio and the song Circus by Britney Spears came booming through the speakers and we all started belting out the lyrics to the song to try and occupy our mind from the pain in our hamstrings. **(A/N: I know that sound kinda brutal but realistically its not trust me I've had to do it many times)** "Alright switch to the left side and lean forward" I said as soon as the song ended and then the song 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3 came on and we recited the lyrics to that song also because for some reason our left side was much more sore so the pain was worse. In total those two stretches were each 3 minutes and 13 seconds. "get 3 phone books and find a place on the wall" we all found a place on the wall and this is the stretch where we all start crying cause were in so much pain. You have one phone book under each knee and then you have one on your butt to make you go down. Trust me that hurts. The song Crushcrushcrush by Paramore came on and believe me you want at least something to keep you occupied when your doing your middle stretch. After the three minutes of pure torture.

"Alright I want you to do back handspring layouts to the end of the tumbling track and end with a double full" I instructed. We all did our handspring layout warm up like we normally do. We do some other warm up rituals when we practice our cheer and gymnastics. After our muscles are nice and loose we move on to the floor to practice the tumbling for cheerleading.

"alright, corner of the mat" I instructed "Stella do a round off back handspring back" I said and watching Stella walking over to the corner and her taking a running start and doing what I asked her.

"How was that?" Stella asked

"Perfect. Next Kylie, Whitney, and then Kendall do the same" I said

**Troy's POV (in his room with binoculars)**

After my sister walked out of my house I was a little suspicious of her so what do us guys do that sometimes we can be a little stupid about... spying! I took my binoculars out from inside my drawer and walked over to my window that was facing the 'Gym' as they called it. And I saw a hot Latino wearing pink short shorts and a colorful sports bra and just to my liking she had her back facing me and might I add that she is has very nice curves and a great ass. I could hear the music loud and clear and we were listening to I believe the song was ' Low' by Flo Rida and she was making up some crazy sexy moves and they were very amusing to me. Watching the older girl's hips move from side to side and her doing some shimmy type of thing I definitely do not object to this kind of movement, not at all! Finally the best part in the song according to me is where it goes the "shawnty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low" and even better she does this booty popping thing and I have to admit it is pretty ama- Alright screw this I have got to get out of the house and go over there.

**OH NO whats going to happen next?**

**I need constructive criticizm and ideas of how Gabriella's going to react**

**Give me your feedback!**

**Gryfon**


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Hey everyone, I am sooooo sorry for not updating but 6 weeks ago I lost a horse at my dad's place and I would consider the horse my best friend. So since his death I really haven't been able to write because I have been grieving so much and I feel like crap and I'm losing effort to do anything. Like it takes all of my energy just going to school. Again I am really sorry it was just an unexpected death of him and I felt like everything was just ripped right out from under me and I am really hurting right now. So if yall can just bear with me while I at least try and update, I just haven't felt like doing that because I am so depressed. Again I am sooooooo sorry and I really don't want yall to think of this as an excuse but I'm just too hurt to write anything right now. Again I'm sorry(said it quite a few times now)**

**and if any of you have been through a death and know how to deal with it, it would really help if you told me cause I am absolutely miserable.**

**Thanks for understanding(i hope)**


End file.
